


树深时见鹿[Translation of Stag in the woods]

by Spatsommer



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Jealous Thorin, M/M, White Stag, thorin with dragon sickness
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatsommer/pseuds/Spatsommer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his quest to reclaim Erebor, there were not just Thorin and the Company. Something or someone is watching as well (:</p><p>Inspired by this</p><p>http://thorinduil.tumblr.com/post/82610745409/withfullheart-inspired-by-this-post-x</p><p>在索林收复埃雷波的旅途上，不仅仅有他和他的团队，还有别人也在看着他们。</p>
            </blockquote>





	树深时见鹿[Translation of Stag in the woods]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stag in the Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937118) by [GreenJewel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenJewel/pseuds/GreenJewel). 
  * A translation of [Stag in the Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937118) by [GreenJewel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenJewel/pseuds/GreenJewel). 



> 原作：Thanks God it's summer so I had time to put this idea into words since I first saw the gifs, which are totally sweet and beautiful and I just love it so much.
> 
> My friend usually complained I read a lot Thorinduil but write only about Richlee...So well here is my first effort :3 ( I really don't know...)
> 
> 译者：译题自 李白《访戴天山道士不遇》：“树深时见鹿，溪午不闻钟。”
> 
> 第一次完整翻译 无Beta 请多指教QAQ

时值午夜，索林在温柔吹拂的晚风中突然惊醒时 。自几天前逃开半兽人在山上的追杀之后，他和矮人们的旅途一切顺利。他们怀着坚定的决心，为了 重返埃雷波、重返故土而行进。

他能够感觉到他们离故土越来越近了。不过，虽然路途渐渐充满熟悉感，但他们还是有很长的路要走。离埃雷波越近，他的内心就越发沉重。一开始他觉得这是因为他太想家了，所以没有办法控制自己的情绪。可接着，在他花时间思考他们即将横越的那些国度和路程远近时，那些令人不安的念头之出处却越发清晰。毫无疑问，他们将不得不穿过密林抵达埃雷波。这令矮人王子很困扰，他不知道自己究竟是想这样做，还是不想。

他心不在焉地凝视着夜空中的闪亮繁星，思绪飘回到了很久以前。 那时埃雷波与密林还是睦邻，精灵王时常友好地造访埃雷波，并受到款待。在那时，他第一次知道了这些星辰的精灵语名字。而舒服地躺在他臂弯里，用纤细的手指着天空中的星辰并耐心为他辨认的，除了精灵王，再无他人了。

每当索林把自己的眉头皱到一起试图辨认夜空中的繁星时，他总能听到瑟兰迪尔柔软的嗓音在自己的头顶低声诉说着那些星辰的名字。

索林已经记不太清了，因为那时他做的唯一一件事就是抬头迷恋地看着精灵王——璀璨星河之下，那双眼睛因为说起热爱的事而闪耀着光芒。

一声长叹从索林的唇边溢出，他意识到自己是多么想念瑟兰迪尔。显然，这是他在旅途中所有不安想法的源头，但他们却将不得不进入精灵王的国度，因为再没有其他道路可供选择了。

而索林，他不知道自己到底想不想再见到瑟兰迪尔，亦不知道，他们之间还剩下什么。但他确信，无论是他们之间的关系，还是其他别的什么，都已经不复存在了，一如史毛革入侵时，毁掉的河谷城。

索林辗转反侧，久久无法入眠，他并没有想到什么办法，与之相对的，他的脑海里回想着那些他和瑟兰迪尔曾拥有的美好时光。其他人也许会肆意嘲笑他们之间惊人的身高差，但是这一点都不影响他们一起愉悦地分享床榻。

当他的思维回到现实中时，天已经快亮了，星辰开始从空中消失，像是和他玩起了捉迷藏，并等待着黑夜重临时，他再一次说出它们的名字。

索林站起身，悄无声息地离开他们的营地。他需要理清自己的思维，抹去那些关于他的旧情人的想法，让自己专注于夺回他的故土。

遗憾的是，他们越接近埃雷波（还有密林），这对他来说就越困难。

他走到了一片离营地不远的、明亮的繁茂树林。清晨的阳光令都林的王子感到十分惬意，他做了个深呼吸，唤醒身体的每一个部分。索林感觉自己好多了，也更放松了。但马上，他猛地把头转向了左边——他听到了一只动物逼近的脚步声。索林抽出了自己的剑，他躲进树林里，做好了为他的队伍奉上一份丰盛早餐的准备。

那声音越来越近，越来越清晰。索林几乎可以肯定那是一头鹿。

“的确是丰盛的早餐啊。”他心里想着。

索林握着剑从树后跳了出来。他用怀疑的目光打量着它。这是一头个子不小的白色雄鹿，索林从没见过这么漂亮的鹿角。白鹿在看到索林的时候立即向后退了几步，仿佛是它认出了那把剑似的。

“等等。”索林焦急地喊道。他丢开了他的剑，因为出于某种原因，他不再对一顿丰盛的早餐感兴趣了。

鹿停了下来，再一次看着他。索林觉得自己的呼吸都被它纯粹的美丽夺去了。他小心翼翼地用赞叹的目光观察它——一头美丽的鹿，有着令索林渴望触碰的柔软皮毛。

索林小心地挪动脚步，一点点缩小他们之间的距离。它没有离开，相反，它只是站在那儿，一双眼睛注视着索林，像是在等着他。索林知道动物不能够像人一样说话，但即使仅仅通过它的眼神，索林也敢说它希望自己靠近些。

现在，索林站在这头鹿的身边。这时他才发觉它的身躯相当庞大，几乎比他还要高了。他离它这么近，当第一缕阳光洒下时，鹿的皮毛显得更加柔软美丽了。

索林深深吸了口气，伸出手抚摸鹿的鼻子和周围的部分，令人惊讶的是，它顺从地任索林触摸，并且在他粗糙手掌的抚摸下看起来舒服极了。

当索林发觉这头鹿喜欢他的触碰时，他开心地笑了。过了一会儿，他把他的另一只手放在鹿的脖颈上，一遍遍抚摸着那精致的白色皮毛。

他闭上了眼睛，靠在鹿的脖子上。这是他第一次见到它，但奇怪的是， 他却觉得它是那样的熟悉。无论是它接受他的抚摸时，还是他舒服地靠在它身上休息时。

当索林闭目养神时，他的手再次抚摸了白鹿，而瑟兰迪尔的面孔又闯入了他的脑海。他的眼睛骤然睁开，猛地停下了手上的动作。他意识到自己为什么会觉得熟悉了，瑟兰迪尔也有一头白鹿。  
索林只见过它一次，史毛革入侵的时候瑟兰迪尔骑着它出现在埃雷波的边境。但那是一只巨大的麋鹿，对瑟兰迪尔来说很大，对索林来说更是庞大无比了。

但这些相似之处仍然扰乱了索林几日来本就不安的思绪。当他看到这头鹿时，昔年瑟兰迪尔抛下了他、见死不救时的心痛感，再次卷土重来。但索林再次看向它的眼睛时，他的内心它凝视着他的责难目光融化了。白鹿那双柔软的无辜的眼睛，仿佛在问他，为什么，为什么停下了方才舒适的抚摸呢？

所以，索林再次亲昵地抚摸了它，他闭上眼，将头靠在它的胸口休憩。精灵王的面孔又一次出现在他的脑海中，那亘古不变的美丽令他倍感伤怀。显然，无论他向别人重复多少次他对那些精灵恨之入骨，只有他自己知道，从精灵王第一次访问埃雷波起，就已有了一个特别的精灵占据了他的心房。

“我很想你，瑟兰迪尔。”他无意识地对白鹿低诉。他的手指攫取了一把皮毛，当那些痛苦回忆再一次袭向他时，他攥紧了拳头。“但是你选择了抛弃我。”他痛苦地重复道，更多是试图掩饰自己的哽咽。

好一会儿，索林都在试着让自己平静，走出他与瑟兰迪尔的回忆。

然后，他从白鹿身边退开了几步，亲昵地抚了抚它。

“现在，在其他人把你带回去做成早餐前离开吧。”他明朗地笑道。

那头鹿再次贴向他，感受他的触碰，它朝他点点头，然后转头跑进了茂密的森林。索林叹息着看它离去，他已经错过它了，然而他知道，无论如何他不能带走它。所以他转过身，往营地的方向走了回去。

矮人王子不知道的是，白鹿在从他身边跑远之后，突然停了下来，他也不会注意到，它是多么小心地藏在树后，只把头探出足够观察他的距离。

在王子为即将再次见到他的旧爱而困扰时，他并不知道，他的爱人在整个旅途中以白鹿为伪装，一直关照着他。

和索林一样，瑟兰迪尔也不知道他们在经历过这样长时间的苦恨分离之后，会如何重逢。但一向以冷酷顽固著称的精灵王，在听到矮人呢喃着：“我想你。”时被融化了。而其他的话语又一次使他心碎，仿佛回到他必须作出决定，将民众的利益放在他的个人感情之上时。

现在，当精灵王得知矮人王子在旅途上的麻烦时，他决定在索林踏足幽暗密林之前，弥补他们之间的错误。


End file.
